


Blood Resonance

by Shiro_Hunter



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Honestly what else should I say, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Uniform Louis/Alternate clothing Louis, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Hunter/pseuds/Shiro_Hunter
Summary: Louis’s new uniform was, for a lack of better word, distracting.And it made the hero grasp desperately at the sheets, made his breath come in ragged pants, made him feel as if he was going to faint from the heat; made him dizzy, made him sweat, turning himon.
Relationships: Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Blood Resonance

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I apologize for disappearing for months only to come back with a very dirty louis/mc porn. Before I yeet myself to the confession box, heads-up bc I wrote this at 12 am and this is based Louis's alternate clothing/uniform from the Hellfire Knight DLC that, just admit it, is hella sexy.
> 
> In the face of certain death, rise, fellow louis/mc thirstshippers

Louis’s new uniform was, for a lack of better word,  _ distracting _ . A sleek, deceptively simple coat worn over a firmly buttoned shirt, complete with a tie; black high boots accompanying a pair of elegant officer pants; his new blood veil, dyed in a different color to match his coat and chest holster; and of course, a stylish pair of satin gloves and full-rimmed glasses to complete the look. 

And it was turning him  _ on. _

The hero was grasping desperately at the sheets, breath coming in ragged pants. Despite the Vein nights being freezing at this time of the year, he felt like he was going to faint from the heat; making him dizzy, making him sweat, making the vibrator in his hand start to slip. Amidst the hot breath in his lungs and the flushing on his cheeks, though, the hero forced himself to look up through messy, sweat-trickled bangs, just to make sure  _ he _ was still there. 

At the side of the bed, the revenant leader had been sitting back in a chair all this time — legs crossed— watching intently as his lover squirmed and listening closely at the lovely sounds that came out. But when the crimson, long-lashed eyes behind those glasses caught his hero’s gaze, he looked up. 

“What’s the matter?” He said, smirking. “You’re only halfway in, you know.”

The hero could only groan in answer. Going back to what he’d been tasked to do, he pushed the vibrator further inside, eyes clenched shut as a loud moan escaped him.  _ Shit _ , it was getting too much — the heat was building up, enough to make his head spin, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He moaned again — just a few strokes would’ve be fine — please, he  _ needed _ release — he couldn’t take it anymore —

“Now, who said you could touch yourself?”

Snapped back to reality by Louis’s firm voice, the hero opened his eyes just in time to see the owner of that voice gracefully getting up from his chair, walk over, then forcefully yanking both of his lover’s hands, holding him by the wrist over his head.

Louis bent down —  _ intentionally  _ letting the loose fabric of his coat brush all over the hero’s bare skin — until he could whisper directly into his hero’s ears, coldly: “...What were my orders?”

“...ut—“ The hero panted out, shakingly, after a brief pause. “—P-Put the… the vibrator… u-up my a-ass…a-and—”

“... _ And _ ?” Louis urged, tightening the grip on his wrists.

The hero whined, tears starting to prick at the corner of his eyes, feeling the nails digging into his flesh — but managed to collect himself enough to continue. “—A-And….d-don’t lay a hand…anywhere e-else…”.

“Good,” Louis huffed, hot breath tickling the hero’s ears. “And what is it that you just did?”

“I-I...“  _ —another whine—  _ “...d-disobeyed…o-orders…”

“Correct,” Louis said. “And you know what naughty children get for disobeying, don’t you?”

This time, the hero wasn’t even given a chance to answer — he was pulled by the wrist with a yelp, roughly dragged to the other side of the bed where Louis wrapped his arms around the pole extending from the headrest. Then, the revenant leader took off the belt around his waist, forming a makeshift handcuff with it, then slipped it over the hero’s wrists to form a tight knot over his head.

Without warning, Louis reached down to continue the hero’s unfinished work; pushing the vibrator all the way in while the hero flinched and sobbed. Afterwards, Louis backed off again, opting to sit at the foot of the bed (but not taking his eyes off him) before pulling out something from his breast pocket, saying: 

“For your punishment…” he began. “...Don’t come.”

The hero could barely process the words before he all but screamed. He could feel the vibration all the way up to his stomach, yet it was all he could do to squirm in his restraint and moan unabashedly, trying to keep his mind from straying from the mix of intense pain and pleasure. 

Pleased at the sight, Louis turned up the dial on his remote controller up once again, watching closely as the hero’s moans and the creaking of the headrest both grew louder and louder. And he knew  _ exactly _ how to make it so, too: dialing down to the lowest possible setting whenever the hero was about to reach his peak, then turning it up again before he could have the chance to rest. All the while looking down on his lovely hero, occasionally teasing a nipple and the sensitive skin around it. It was  _ torture _ , plainly, one the hero wouldn’t wish upon his worst enemy. 

Eventually, after several  _ agonizing  _ minutes, Louis asked him again: “Do you want to come?”

In lieu of words — which he was not in any capacity able to form right now — the hero swallowed, steadying his breath before shakingly nodding.

Louis smirked. A gloved hand brought the hero’s chin up so he would face its owner, who growled and said: “Beg for it.”

By this point, the hero didn’t need to be told twice. “...Pl—“ He said, through tear-pricked eyes and ragged breath, desperation in his eyes as their gaze met once again. “...P-Ple—...ase…”

“Hm? Sorry, could you repeat that?” Louis teased. “If you don’t say it clearly… I won’t know.”

The hero let out a squeak — the vibrator had been turned back up again, and he was starting to  _ lose _ his mind. 

“...Plea—“ the hero whispered again. “P-Please…l-let me c-come… _ please—…  _ Lou—L-Louis…”

Licking his lips, Louis let go of his chin. “Alright,” he whispered. “You may come.”

No sooner had the words left his mouth, Louis had already turned up the vibrator to the maximum once again, causing the hero to let out a cry; the difference now being, that his hand also reached down — _ finally —  _ to stroke the hero’s hard-on as well. 

Being on the receiving end of the wave upon wave of  _ mind-blowing _ pleasure, the hero trashed and moaned, wriggling upon the sheets as he all but screamed his lover’s name. The heat in his stomach kept building up — until he could barely register Louis licking his nipple, and even less the volume of his voice.

It didn’t take long at all until he reached the climax he’d been yearning for, his entire body shaking as he sprayed cum all over Louis’s satin glove. After a few moments, he finally collapsed back onto the bed with a heavy pant, coming down from his high. 

Louis was panting too; he pulled away and turned off the vibrator, a thick string of saliva still connecting him to the nipple. After a minute of silence, filled only with two revenants coming back down to earth, Louis climbed up to give his hero a proper kiss, untying the belt-cuffs with his free hand.

“...Are you holding up okay?” He asked, after calming his breathing down and slowly slipping out of character. “...Did I go too far?”

Careful not to pull a muscle, the hero slowly lowered his arms to his side, massaging the sore spot on his wrists. Then, he shook his head.

“No, I’m fine…don’t worry,” He assured him, weakly. “You did great, in fact. I really enjoyed that. …I’m sorry for ruining the glove, though.”

Louis chuckled, already halfway through pulling his cum-soiled glove off. “It’s fine. I can just go use my old ones,” he said, nuzzling to his hero. “You did great as well…I love you.”

Now it was the hero’s turn to chuckle — the Crimson Sword truly had a way to be rough yet kind in bed, and that’s what he loved the most about him. “I love you too.”

It was when Louis moved to kiss him again that the hero realized how hard the revenant leader had gotten. He glanced down to confirm, and Louis followed his gaze.

“Ah,” Louis remarked — slightly embarrassed. “Sorry…I can take care of that myself.”

“Oh, no, no, it’s fine — I can keep going,” the hero smiled. 

“But you’re already—“

But that was as far as Louis got before the hero shushed him with a finger. “Come now… It wouldn’t be polite if I didn’t return the favor, don’t you think? So…“

The hero smirked, reaching out to hold  _ his  _ leader’s face in his hands, saying: “...What are your orders, sir?”


End file.
